Maximum in Wonderland
by Ember Shade
Summary: Sixteen year old Max Ride's mind is coming undone everyday. Reality and Wonderland are combining! Something is terribly wrong. Wonderland is falling apart. Max needs to find out why in order to fix her memories, but the one to help her has been replaced, or rather, killed. Good luck Max! loosely based off the video game Alice Madness Returns. disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Prologue

"You must to remember Maximum you must!"

"I know I know I know! Whatever's left of my sanity is hanging by a small thread that could snap at any given moment. You ordering me to remember how the hell I got this way isn't going to make me remember!" I shouted at the moron who's been my therapist since I was ten years old.

Confused? I am too.

Well, let me just tell you what I've learned over the years. Which isn't that much really, but hey it's all I've got.

When I was ten years old, my family died in a house fire. No one knows exactly how it started, but they've all got theories. I have one too.

My theory is that the fire was my fault.

All the evidence points to me. The fire started in the library. I was the last there, making sure the fire in the fireplace and the candles were completely out. When I was satisfied that they were, I picked up my favorite book, _Alice in Wonderland,_ and went my up the stairs and to my small room. Setting the leather-bound book on the nightstand, I laid down on my small bed and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was inhaling smoke. It's all pieces from then on, my memories. I remember hearing screaming. Crying. Shouting. I remember thinking "What on earth is going on?" Then, nothing.

My sister is dead.

My parents are dead.

And it's all my fault.

"Maximum? Maximum! Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Hm?" I turned to face the moron. I never call him by his name. He doesn't deserve my respect.

Glancing up I saw the clock hanging on the rather depressingly plain wall. It read 5:30pm, which meant the session was over.

Jumping up from the lumpy chair he always insists I sit in, I stretched my arms then begin to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Ride?" he called after me.

"Time's up doc! I am leaving this dreadful place before you start serving tea again," I called back as I walked down the stairs, almost tripping a few times

Oh I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Maximum "Alice" Ride, and I've lost my mind.

* * *

**Any good? Review your thoughts! I am open to positive reviews and constructive criticism!**

**Ember** **out! **


	2. That Stupid Cat

I made my way through the maze of the large house the moron holds his sessions. There are other children here too, and most of them hate me. Don't ask me why I have no idea. As far as I know I've done nothing to them. But for as long as I can remember, every time I walk past the younger-yes younger-children would stare and point, glare and whisper, and sometimes even throw things at me.

Children are cruel.

"Just look at her!" a little boy, Robert was his name, whispered rather loudly to his friend who was looking at me like I was some strange new species. "She belongs in the hospital, not us! All she does is talk and talk about that stupid fire that killed her family. Move on will you Alice!" Robert yelled the last part at me.

My name may be Max, but I've been called Alice since I was a child. Or so I have been told. I guess it had to do with my obsession with Alice in Wonderland. Or the fact that Wonderland is a real place. And I've been there. Don't believe me? I wouldn't either. But I'm almost certain that the place I've seen is Wonderland!

I turned to Robert and glared at him.

"You think you understand what I go through little boy. You're here because you murdered your cat. You suffocated the poor thing. Then proceeded to skin the fur right off. In fact, you used the fur as a hat while you burned the mangled body. Do you know why I'm here? I'm here because my family was burned alive in a house fire. If anyone belongs in the hospital, it's you, you twisted child," I said with a sneer before I walked away.

As I reached the front door, I heard Robert's friend speak in a horrified voice. "There's something wrong with you, you freak!"

Is Robert the freak? Or is it you boy? What did you do to land you here?

You know, some questions are better left unanswered.

But I don't care. I need answers.

As I walked through the dark streets, more people pointed and stared at me.

"Is that Ride?"

"Looks like it."

"What's she doing, out on the streets?"

"She needs to be locked up. Dr. Fredrick has wasted enough time on her."

"Now don't say that, poor girl is confused is all!"

"Confused my ass!"

I ignored them as best as I could. Which is harder than you think.

Something ran at me, almost making me fall on my face. Graceful, aren't I? Looking around I saw a small white cat staring at me with wide eyes. What is it with animals being attracted to me? First the damn rabbit (long story, maybe I'll tell you next time), now a cat? Ah well, guess I'll have to follow this one as well.

The cat turned and started to run, so, naturally, I ran after it.

A few minutes passed by and I ended up losing the damn cat in an alleyway. Out of breath I leaned over, putting my hands on my knees, starting to regret chasing the cat.

Then I remembered where I was, what time it was, and how I looked.

I was in the dangerous part of London, its nearing midnight, and I was in a black dress and combat boots, looking extremely tired and vulnerable.

I am so screwed.

Something was making noise. Something somewhere making noise walking running falling shouting then up again. Moaning and groaning, horrible sounds of pain. The sounds of someone looking to hurt.

"Who's there?" I called into the darkness. I wish it was silenced that answered me.

Horrible sounds, terrible terrible, screeching wailing, horrible terrible.

Whirling around, I saw what appeared to be a man, all dressed up with a top hat.

Looks can be deceiving. Learned that the hard way. In fact, learning now!

The thing looked up, and where the head of a man should be, there was a rotting head of a dead rabbit. Eyes twitching, mouth foaming at the corners, it ran towards me with a deranged hop in its step.

I backed away from it, unsure of what to do, and too frightened to even do something.

More and more appeared, all of them surrounding me, all the same.

I crouched down, putting my hands on my head, and screamed bloody murder.


	3. Crazy Old Lady

"Maximum dear! What on earth is the matter?"

I stopped my screaming and looked up, to see the old woman that would watch over me as a child. I can't recall her name…

I got up, my knees shaking slightly as I stood tall, the sudden winds ruffling my already tangled light brown hair. The old woman stared at me with wide eyes that I'm guessing were supposed to be innocent, but came off saying "I know something you don't." I would've said something, but if she actually knows something, I might want to keep my mouth shut. Well this will be difficult.

"I'm not sure," I said slowly. In actuality, I know exactly what's the matter. I was just ambushed by disgusting, rotting rabbit men.

Yeah I've officially gone insane.

What am I talking about?

How can I lose the sanity I never had in the first place?

"Come, come then Max dear. Let me take you to my apartment for a cup of tea to calm the nerves," the old woman suggested. Sighing in defeat, I nodded.

"Sure, ok. Tea sounds fine."

The old woman smiled. Smiled the smile of a predator that found its prey.

"Come on up to the roof so we can enjoy the lovely view of the city," the old woman suggested. I stared at her warily.

_What lovely view?_ I wanted to ask. _The only lovely view here is of my behind!_

I was a little surprised to find a small wooden table and two matching chairs waiting for us on the roof.

"Have a seat dear," the old woman said with a rather creepy smile.

"Ok."

I sat down in the wobbly chair, seeing as I had no other choice. Looking around I saw the sky looked rather strange. Do clouds usually swirl around and are, um, red?

Where on earth did that woman go? She's been gone nearly ten minutes!

Standing up, I called out. "Hello? Hey where'd you go!"

"I'm right here lovely, no need to be afraid," said a gravelly voice, a damaged voice. I froze, standing straighter than before. Slowly I looked over, and nearly screamed.

There stood another one of those disgusting creatures, charging right at me, claws ripping at the wind.

I backed up until my shoulder hit a wall. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake. Looking down I saw cracks forming around my feet as the ground burst open and swallowed me.

Then I was falling, falling, falling down.


	4. Oh Look! Another Cat

Ok, I'm starting to become annoyed.

I feel like I've been falling for ages now, when the hell am I gonna hit the damn ground?

All of the sudden I felt everything rush up around me and I landed on something hard with a loud _thud_.

Spoke too soon I guess…

"Ow," I said, trying to stand but ended up on my face again. "_Ow."_

Getting up with extreme difficulty, I grumbled incoherent little phrases even I couldn't understand and started dusting off my dress. Looking more carefully, I saw my dress was, well, _different_. Instead of the old, dusty colored thing I always wore, I had on a bright blue dress and what looked like an apron splattered in what I guessed was blood. Lovely. Along with the new dress, I wore black and white striped leggings and knee high boots that buckled at the sides. Interesting. Comfortable things, hopefully I'm able to run in these.

Looking down I found that I was standing on a rather large domino sat in the middle of a river with crystal clear water. How odd.

Looking up, I took a new interest in my surroundings. Beautiful bright blue sky with big poofy white clouds, large trees the size of skyscrapers with beautiful purple, orange, red, pink, and green leaves.

Did I just see a small cow with wings…?

"Back again I see Maximum," said a voice said behind me. I whirled around to see a familiar creature. I sighed at the cat with the wicked smile. He was boney-er than I remembered, his spine sticking out of his back, a ring through one pointed ear and a tear in the other, ribs completely visible. A knowing grin that stretched across his entire face, pointed teeth showing, blood painting them, and piercing, glowing yellow eyes.

"Well obviously," I said, the edge of boredom clear in my voice.

"What brings you here? Or did you just stop by to say hello?"

"Had no choice really. The ground ate me," I said mater-of-factly, adding a shrug for emphases.

"Purrrrrfect," he, well, _purred. _I almost laughed. _Cliché!_

"What do you want from me cat? You obviously summoned me here, so now that I _am_ here, what do you wish me to do?" I asked as kindly as I could.

The cat's mood visibly darkened, although he still wore that grin. But then again, he always does.

"A terrible crime was committed. I need you to find out who did it," he spoke with great seriousness. Well that's new. Usually his voice drips with sarcasm.

"What makes you think I can figure that out? What's in it for me?" I demanded.

"Find who murdered Hatter, and along the way collect your forgotten memories from those that have taken them."

I was speechless. Hatter's dead?

"What do you say Max?" the cat asked. I pondered.

"I'm in."

"Purrrrrfect," he said once more with a broad, bloody-tooth smile.

He disappeared into thin air as I began to hop from one domino to another. At least I know these boots are good for hopping around.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think so far? For those who think this story is confusing, bare with me please. Its supposed to be confusing, and I promise it'll make sense later. Just... be patient!**

**Also, when I say "loosely based off Alice: Madness Returns" I mean it. I'm using some settings, some of the characters, and most of the enemies.**

**Don't worry, this isn't just about Max. You'll meet the Flock soon!**

**That's all for now, and hope you enjoyed! Oh and please review!**

**Ember out!**


End file.
